One Shot My Police
by Williams West
Summary: Tienes que trabajar para mantener a tu familia, pero una cosa es trabajar para tu familia y otra es dejar de lado a tu familia por el trabajo. Tienes que pensar que ahora que tienes tu familia, no la puedes descuidar, quizás le quieres dar lo mejor, pero a veces las familia solo quieren verte a ti a su lado, nada más que eso. (RikaxZoe)


_**Hola, espero estén bien mis hermosos/as lectores/as. **_

_**Dejar en claro que este One Shot es Yuri de la pareja RikaxZoe la cual es de distintas versiones de Digimon, pero de igual manera quise escribir sobre ellas.**_

_**Espero lo disfruten y bueno, comenten ;)**_

_**Contiene LEMON.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>My Police. <strong>_

- ¿Q-Qué haces? -Preguntaba la pelirroja con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, estaba jadeando, la excitación estaba comenzando a molestar en su entrepierna, quería que sólo su esposa quitará aquella "Ligera" excitación-

- Ayer me dejaste a medias todo porque te llamaron de la estúpida policía -Sentó a su pelirroja en el escritorio para acomodarse sexymente entre sus piernas- Ya sabes que pasará -Tomo las muñecas del coronel para juntarlas detrás de la espalda y esposarla-

- ¿Qué? ¿E-Estas loca? -Intentaba sacar sus manos, pero era más que imposible, obviamente no se salvaría de su esposa tan fácilmente-

- Rika -Golpeaban la puerta sutilmente- ¿Puedo pasar? -Preguntaba una voz muy familiar detrás de la elegante puerta de mármol-

- Diablos -Musito el coronel- Sácamelas Zoe -Intentaba calmarse, pero la vergüenza de que encontrarán a su mayor en esas condiciones junto con su esposa, no era grato-

- No amor.. -Decía con tono provocativo justo en la oreja de su coronel quien sintió un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo- Veamos como sales de esta -Beso por última vez sus labios, tomó a la pelirroja para levantarla y sentarla en la silla detrás de su escritorio- Bien ahora si -La chica se acomodó en el regazo del coronel-

- Mierda -Rápidamente su cara se transformó en una totalmente avergonzada, estar "Presa" de su esposa no era muy lindo- Adelante -Soltó un suspiro, sus nervios aumentaban, al igual que su temperatura-

- Al fin, aquí están los informes del escuadrón... ¡Zoe! -Exclamo el chico sorprendido, pero sintió una mirada queriendo atravesarlo acompañada de un gruñido de parte de su mayor- Ejem -Aclaró su garganta y cerró la puerta para dejar entrar a la privacidad- Disculpe mi coronel -Cuadrándose ante su mayor- Señora Nonaka buenas tardes

- Deja las formalidades Takuya -Dándole una sonrisa a su viejo amigo- Vine a buscar el favor que te pedí

- Permiso Rika -Entrando a la oficina- ¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?! ¡Además sentada en el regazo de mi Rika! -Empuñando sus manos, miraba con odio a la rubia que sólo sonreía burlescamente-

- Supéralo Juri, Rika es MI esposa -Rodeando el cuello del coronel- ¿Cierto amor? -Preguntaba inocentemente-

- Si cariño, pero estamos frente a nuestros amigos y también frente a mis cadetes -Explicaba una pelirroja bastante sonrojada por la situación-

- No seas aguafiestas Nonaka -Le fruncía el ceño a su esposa quien sólo bufo- Ahg contigo no se puede -Cruzándose de brazos-

- Aquí están chicos -Hacia entrada un cadete de menor grado que sus otros amigos, pero de igual manera un cadete del coronel- ¡¿Quéeeee?! ¡Zoe! -Gritaba el chico apenas cerraba la puerta y enfocaba su vista a la rubia-

- Hola J.P -Se levantaba la rubia junto con el coronel- Necesito que me ayuden a convencer a Rika -Sonreía triunfante-

- Zoe Ayamoto no creo que hagas lo que estoy pensando -Encarando a su esposa, tenía que detenerla, no podía hacer aquello-

- ¿Desde cuando tienes las esposas Rika? -Preguntaba un curioso Takuya quien se había dado cuenta- Ooh ya entendí, así que interrumpí -Rascándose la nuca nerviosamente- L-Lo siento mi coronel -Sé disculpaba el chico con un rostro avergonzado, obviamente su mayor estaba igual, que sólo asintió recibiendo la disculpa-

- ¿Desde cuándo ustedes están saliendo? -Preguntaba el ausente castaño-

- Dios J.P están casadas -Decía Juri con un tono de celos y cruzando sus brazos-

- ¡¿QUÉ?! -El chico gritó, seguro que era un sueño, ¿Cómo era posible que le quitaran a su Zoe de un momento a otro? No, no podía ser-

- Estabas en la montaña fronteriza, no te llamamos por eso mismo -Explicaba formalmente Nonaka-

- Juri perdimos -Abrazando a la chica quien correspondía el abrazo-

- Así es, nuestros amores volarán lejos y juntos -Agregándole dramatismo a la escena-

- Bien mi coronel, su esposa pidió sus vacaciones, así que puede dejar su cargo, e ir a su viaje -Explicaba el cómplice de Takuya con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

- Con que todo esto era un plan, son unos idiotas -Bufaba la chica, estaba enojada, tenía mucha rabia, pero ¿Qué se le iba hacer?-

Zoe sacó las esposas que apresaban a Rika, por fin la dejó libre, pero ya estando en el auto camino al aeropuerto, eso era culpa de su cadete Takuya quien se hizo cómplice de su esposa, ¿Cómo se atrevían a ignorar su respuesta ante él viaje? Aunque no era una respuesta positiva, sino, como Takuya y Zoe sabían que ella diría que no y punto, decidieron hacer aquel plan siniestro.

- Espera ¿Dónde están nuestras hijas? No creo que las hayas dejado solas Zoe, si fuer...

- Cálmate, están con mi madre y la tuya, se quedarán el mes que dura nuestro viaje -Aparcando el auto en un vacío estacionamiento- No tienes que preocuparte por nada... -Apagando el motor del auto- No terminamos algo... -Subiéndose encima de la pelirroja ágilmente, quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios-

- No haré nada, estoy enojada -Espetaba fríamente la chica, sin si quiera mirar a la rubia-

- ¿Quieres parar? ¿No te das cuenta? Odio que no te des cuenta de las cosas... -Escondió su rostro en el cuello de la muchacha, su voz estaba quebrada y sus lágrimas mojaban el impecable uniforme-

- ¿Zoe? -Otra vez hacia llorar a su mujer, una vez más que esas lágrimas mojaban su uniforme, haciéndola sentir un dolor en su pecho y una frustración tremenda-

- Nunca vez a tus hijas, nunca pasas tiempo con nosotras, con tu familia, siempre estás en el trabajo, siempre estoy sola, y ahora hago esto y te enojas -Aferrándose cada vez más al cuerpo del coronel, que sólo escuchaba atenta todo y reflexionaba cuidadosamente, era verdad, eso era, no había nada que reflexionar-

- ¿A qué hora es el viaje? -Preguntaba como si nada la peliroja-

- A las cinco y recién son las cuatro podemos cancelar el vuelo y puedes volve...

- Ahora me toca a mi cariño -Tomando las manos de su esposa para ponerlas detrás de la espalda y poner delicadamente las esposas-

- R-Rika... -Levantando su cabeza y encontrándose con una sonrisa que le mostraba una calidez que hace mucho no sentía-

- Perdón -Beso sus labios suavemente- Pasaré más tiempo con las niñas -Sus manos se movían con delicadeza palpando el cuerpo de la rubia- trabajaré menos -Beso delicadamente ese cuello que la volvía loca- Y todas las noches te haré el amor... -Le decía en susurro cerca de su receptor auditivo, cosa que estremeció de sobremanera a su acompañante-

- H-Hazme el amor... -Pedía suplicante, no por querer tener sexo, sino por sentir aquellas manos recorrer su cuerpo, por sentir la pasión y la lujuria invadiendo sus cuerpos completamente, no sólo eso, sino, demostrarse su amor como era debido-

Rika no se hizo de rogar y como si sus manos tuvieran vida, recorrían con maestría todo el cuerpo de su esposa, sólo con una maestría que era tierna y apasionada a la vez, sólo ella conocía aquella maestría de tocar a su esposa, sólo ella. No había una cama blanca, no había pétalos de rosas, pero lo que si había, era amor, un amor que necesitaba saciar aquella sed que sentían dos amantes al no verse, al no hablarse, al no tocarse, en mucho tiempo, ambas buscaban la misma agua en el mismo desierto. El coronel tiro su elegante gorro que obviamente era respectivo del uniforme de su institución, pero ahora no le serviría de nada, ya que sólo necesitaba dos cosas, amar a su esposa y hacerla sentir en cielo como una diosa griega. Los besos de la pelirroja arrancaban gemidos en el cuello de la excitada rubia quien no hacía más que facilitar el encuentro de la boca de su esposa en su cuello echando su cabeza hacia atrás, mordidas, láminas y succiones se hicieron presente en el cuello acompañado de unos gemidos ahogados pidiendo por más, y como Rika estaba dispuesta a complacer a su esposa en todo ese día, levantó la escotada blusa que tenía en frente, dejando ver un sujetador de encaje rojo que no hizo más que subirlo y dejar al descubierto dos grandes pechos que la volvían loca, sin más, tomo posesión de un pezón, arrancando un gemido de placer de parte de su acompañante, su rodilla creaba una fricción perfecta en la entrepierna de la señora Nonaka quien estaba muy mojada por el deleite que su esposa le estaba dando.

Luego de dar un exquisito y desquiciante trabajo en ese par de pechos, además de hacer excitar más a su mujer, procedió a volver a conectar sus bocas, pero ahora no sólo sus labios se reencontraban, sino, que sus lenguas bailan un vals que sólo ellas conocen, un desquiciante vals que las puede llevar sin estímulos al glorioso orgasmo, pero como si Rika leyera la mente de Zoe, metió su mano bajo la falda de esta directamente a estimular el hinchado clítoris debido a la excitación. La rubia sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, su intimidad se contrajo y ahí supo que había llegado al orgasmo tan deseado.

- T-Te Amo... -Espetaba con una sonrisa cómplice mientras dejaba caer su cansado y agotado cuerpo en el del su esposa-

- Yo más... -Sonreía ¿Hace cuánto no hacían el amor? Realmente si había descuidado a su familia, pero todo eso cambiaría a partir de ahora- Perdóname, me volveré más presente, llegando del viaje tomaré la semana extra para estar con ustedes -Explicaba el coronel con una sonrisa en su rostro-

- No importa, entiendo que estés ocupada, pero no olvides que somos tu familia -Decía calmadamente, tratando de estabilizar su respiración-

- Si, lo siento -Sacando las esposas y aferrándose al cuerpo de su acompañante para cerrar sus ojos y sentir la calidez que ya había olvidado, ahora no dejaría escapar aquella calidez nunca más-

- Eres mi policía... -Abrazando fuertemente a su pelirroja, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ambas, una sonrisa que mostraba complicidad, pero sobretodo amor...-


End file.
